Feelings, Thoughts and Visions
by luby52000
Summary: Chapter 1: Prue gets out of the house as her sisters have both Leo and Cole around but she soon gets into trouble. My first fanfic. Chaper 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Feeling Lost**

'Night' Prue called out to Piper while she was preparing dinner for Leo and herself. Phoebe and Cole were already upstairs and Prue decided to leave before she felt too imposing on her sisters' dates.

'Where are you going?' Piper sounded concerned, not for Prue's safety but because she had just prepared a meal for five and didn't want her food to go to waste.

'Just out, I need a walk, get some fresh air you know.' Prue knew how to hide her feelings and did so perfectly as Piper just nodded and waved goodbye unknowing that Prues reason for leaving was that she didn't want to face two happy couples at the moment. Prue wasn't jealous of her sister's relationships quite the contrary, she was happy that her sister's were happy and that was usually enough but for a while now she craved some attention herself and did not want to impose on their happy night.

So Prue went into the town to go shopping mainly for herself but there were also some ingredients that Piper had said that they were running low on and had asked for before she left. Prue knew that the shops that sold what she needed were a little out of her way but agreed to get them anyway as it would mean that she would have a good excuse to stay away a little longer without suspicion.

Back at the manor the four left were eating Pipers meal and all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Phoebe hadn't had a premonition for a while so they all seemed to be enjoying the time off demon hunting. She also noted to herself at how all four were getting along with each other, Piper didn't have as much as a problem with Cole that Prue had which seemed to help at times like these. Also Piper was happy that Leo wasn't needed by the elders at all throughout the meal.

Once finished they parted with Cole and Phoebe retreating to their bedroom and Piper and Leo moving into the lounge to watch an old film, Leo even commented at how he went to the cinema to see it when it first came out (over 40 years ago).

Prue was full swing into her retail therapy session buying herself enough clothes to fill half her wardrobe when she caught something in the reflection of a shop window, a woman being chased by someone who she could not see. Prue ran after her (luckily she had just placed her bags in her car as the weight was making her arms ache) once she reached the woman in distress in a side alley the woman just screamed and disappeared into a haze. Prue was unsure of what to do as there did not seem to be any attacker and she obviously could not talk to the woman anymore so feeling downhearted Prue left the scene and went back to her car.

After ten minuets Prue had reached the area well known for its spices and unusual ingredients. She still had the thought of the screaming woman in her mind but decided that there was nothing that she could do until she went back to the manor to tell her sisters and Leo.

She collected what she needed and was by now right out of cash; the shops around here didn't take credit. She decided to have a quick stop at an ATM before she drove home, she knew that dinner must have finished by now and as Phoebe usually went to her room after dinner, she presumed she would not have to see Cole at all that night. With that thought she smiled to herself, knowing that Cole was a demon, well half demon as he put it, she never felt that he could be trusted and only put up with him for the sake of her sister.

As Prue reached the nearest ATM though she had to wait as someone was already using it, they were slouched over very low and Prue thought that he may be a drunk who had fallen asleep. With this in mind she decided to try to move him by placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking him. As she leant out her hand though Prue was thrown to the floor so violently that she thought some ribs had cracked, she opened her eyes and saw the man was in fact a demon come at her but before she even had time to throw him back, the same swirl of mist appeared and Prue could once again hear the woman whom she had seen earlier. The man roared louder than that of a lion but shimmered away the mist fell over Prue as though she had consumed it and before she knew what was happening, Prue was unconscious.

**Hey this is my first fic and would like to know what you all think of it, I know this chapter is kinda slow but it will get better in the next few, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been working full time to save up some money for university in September. Also got my A level grades one A and two C's, well chuffed and I worked hard for them no matter what the media say, they are not easy. P.S. Thanks for the reviews it's what spurred me to write this chapter so I hope you like it.

**Chaper 2: Worry**

'Don't the shops close early tonight?' Piper wondered aloud, she had just noticed the time and was starting to become concerned. Prue would always phone the manor to let her sisters know if she was going to be late. Leo on the other hand was not fazed by Pipers worry he knew his charges well and could sense that Prue was ok. Piper decided to ring Prues mobile anyway after all a sister's worry is not easily extinguished.

As though sound was muffled at first it seemed to slowly become clear, Prue could hear her mobile ringing but it stopped before she could answer it. She tried to sit up but realised how much pain she was in and then it dawned on her, she had been attacked by something demonic. But it didn't feel like any ordinary attack Prue felt as though she had been invaded somehow but again could not describe it even to herself. She mustered up as much energy as she had left and got up and moved to her car, all she knew is that she had to get back to her sisters.

Twenty minuets later she let out a long sigh as she saw Prues car park in the driveway but quickly ran to her sister's side when she noticed Prues obvious condition. 'Piper, help' was all Prue was able to say before she fell to the floor and for a second time blacked out. As Leo and Piper brought Prue inside and rested her onto the couch, Phoebe and Cole came downstairs to see what the commotion was about. Cole was puzzled as was Leo, why had he not sensed Prues attack, was he ignoring his duties when he was with Piper? Piper and Phoebe just looked in horror at each other; Prue did not look too good.

'What do you mean you can't heal her?' Piper was becoming angry at Leo now he had tried twice now and was starting to feel guilty. Has he lost his abilities as a punishment? Were the elders trying to teach him some kind of a lesson? His trail of thought was stopped in its tracks as Prue started to stir. 'Prue, Prue, are you okay honey did a demon attack you?' Phoebe asked but got no response instead Prue was looking at Cole as though he was the devil himself, she tried to move away from him but her wounds wouldn't allow her to, instead Cole moved away understanding that Prue for some reason liked him even less at this moment that what she had ever shown before.

Piper asked Prue again if she was okay and Prue finally made her response, 'I escaped, I've finally escaped, Piper it's so good to see you again and phoebe you too, how long have I been gone?' It was the last piece that worried Piper the most, _how long has she been gone? _Piper thought the best question to ask was, 'What happened?'

Prue started to explain that she was shopping but was taken to an underworld where she was tortured for information on the charmed ones but knew of nothing that they asked but that she finally managed to escape although she cannot remember how and came home. Piper felt sick and so Phoebe continued with the questioning, 'How long did you think you were gone?' Phoebe hoped that Prues response would be able to spread some light onto the situation. 'About five year's right?' It was more of a question that a fact, Prue felt as though she had been gone for this length of time but without a calendar she could not be sure.

Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole all retreated back to the kitchen to discuss what they had just heard. 'So she believes that she has been tortured for five years?' Cole started the enquiry. 'But that's impossible she been gone what, a few hours' was Phoebes return hoping to keep things simple. 'Well she hasn't lied about being attacked and she does look really scared, I'm really worried guys something has happened, you can see it in her eyes' Piper was starting to become really concerned she had never seen such fear in Prue before. They continued to talk Leo revealed that in other dimensions time can continue while here it stands still, one second can seem like a whole year, so 'what she is saying could be true.'

They all returned to Prue who was now sitting upright and looked to be in a lot of pain. 'Get away from me NOW!' she cried as Cole entered the room. Phoebe looked in question at Piper, neither had an explanation to their sisters' outburst. Prue then pleaded with Leo, 'don't let him hurt me anymore please Leo.' Leo knelt down next to Prue and calmly asked Prue why she didn't want Cole to be near her. She replied very quietly so only Leo alone could hear, everyone else looked expectantly as Leo rose but all he did was ask if Cole could give them some time alone for a while.

Phoebe was about to protest but Cole was already gone before she spoke. She turned back to her sister and went and sat next to her, 'What was that all about, Prue?' was what she asked but the only answer that she received was from a premonition that she got when she touched Prues shoulder. When the premonition ended she looked into Prue's eyes and hugged her eldest sister for she now had her explanation.


End file.
